Automobile racing is a sport enjoyed by millions of people. To accommodate the fans present during a race, race tracks include spectator stands positioned about the perimeter of the race track. Because the spectator stands occupy the outside of the track, the pit area is usually located on the inside of the track. Cars requiring service during a race pull off the track into the pit area, and when servicing is completed, return to the track.
The pit area is usually a busy and crowded place with racing cars pulling in and out, and work crews busy changing tires and attending to the race cars. Emergency vehicles may also be present in the pit area. Because many racing events are televised, radio and television crews may also be present in or about the pit area before, during and after a race, making the pit area a crowded area. Unfortunately, there is a danger that cars pulling in or out of the pit area may strike one of the people present.
While pit crew members are usually attentive to the cars and safety conscious, other people present may not be as cautious. Regrettably, each year many people are injured in the pit area of race tracks. A number of people have even been killed. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a pit area that reduces the risk of injury to a person in the pit area caused by racing cars entering and leaving the pit area.
Because the number of racers is limited, the racers are known and there is a familiarity among racing crews. Even though racing is a competitive sport, it is not unusual for one crew to borrow tools or supplies from another crew during a race. When a crew member desires to borrow a tool, he walks to a neighboring crew. This travelling between crews exposes the crew member to the other racing vehicles thereby increasing the possibility of injury. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a pit area wherein a crew member can move about without increasing his risk of injury from the racing cars in the pit area.
During the course of a race, racing drivers and crew members may require medical attention. Medical personnel are usually present in the pit area and move about to deliver medical services which exposes them to the racing vehicles. It is desirable to have a pit area wherein medical personnel can move about without being exposed to injury from the racing vehicles.